Puerta cerrada para mí
by KitsukyR
Summary: Una especie de EdxWinxAl, Alphonse POV. Hace un largo tiempo me dí cuenta que el cariño que ella siente por Edward es distinto al mío. Lo ama, ¿cierto?


_¡Hola pipol! Bueno, acá estoy otra vez con un drabble de Alphonse. Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, le hice unas reformas (o deformas, tal vez XD) y acá me quedó. Es un EdxWinxAl, supongamos que Al tiene amores secretos que nadie conoce. (¿) _

_¡Qué mala que soy! Pobre Al, yo lo quiero mucho igual 3. _

_Los personajes son de Hiromu Arakawa, a mí solamente me gusta jugar con ellos en mis fics y muchas veces, hacerlos sufrir. (Mwhaha) _

_Que lo disfruten, un besotón gigante a todos y gracias por leer. (L) _

* * *

En algún momento que mi hermano necesitara alguna reparación, teníamos que acudir a Winry; su mecánica y nuestra amiga de la infancia; y con la abuela Pinako también. Son nuestra familia y me gusta verlas.

Pero había algo que realmente me afectaba.

La primera cosa que sucedía cuando llegábamos era escuchar los gritos de Winry hacia mi hermano, le decía cosas como de "¿porqué lo había destrozado?, ¿porqué era así con su automail?" y al final ambos terminaban insultándose entre sí. Pero en esas palabras sé que se ocultaban un "¿Porqué no te cuidas más? No quiero verte muerto, ¿estuviste exponiéndote en peligro, verdad?"

Y no podía dejar de verlos.

Sentía que podía ver mucho más adentro de todos esos gritos y ese escándalo que ambos hacían al verse. Una persona normal, preguntaría ¿porqué se pelean de esa forma? ¿acaso se odian o algo así? Y con ojos sorprendidos, nadie podría entenderlos. Nunca entenderían lo mucho que ellos se quieren. Y Winry dice que nos quiere como a una familia, como sus hermanos pequeños.

Pero no es así. ¿Verdad, Winry?

Hace un largo tiempo me dí cuenta que el cariño que ella siente por Edward es distinto al mío.

Lo **ama**, ¿cierto?

Si mi cuerpo podría, hubiera sonreído melancólicamente al pensarlo. Eran cosas distintas… era amor distinto. Y sobre todo, yo y él éramos distintos. Miré unas fotografías que estaban colocadas en una pared, desde pequeños. Y volví a mirarlos, mientras seguían discutiendo y todavía no podían percatarse de nada.

Es cierto. Soy una armadura.

Soy grande, no parezco humano realmente. Pero lo soy. Tal vez… sólo tal vez… ¿y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, hermano? Si tú estuvieras donde yo estoy ahora, dentro de esta armadura sin ningún cuerpo adentro; ¿habría cambiado algo?

… Dí vuelta mi cabeza en modo de negación, para mí mismo.

¿En qué estoy pensando? Mi hermano se sacrificó para que yo pudiera, por lo menos; tener algo con lo que moverme. No debería pensar esto. NO HAY FORMA EN EL MUNDO ni una respuesta lógica, para que yo piense esto. Pero… ¿entonces porqué, mi mente me juega estos juegos mentales tan poco agradables? ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me pasa?

-¿Alphonse?-

-¿¡Eh?!- me dí vuelta rápidamente, y me topé cara a cara con mi hermano, y a su lado Winry. Curiosos sobre mí. Si podría, mi cara estaría sudando de los nervios. Sentí como si todos mis pensamientos volaran en el aire.

-Al, ¿estás bién?- ella me preguntó y su cara había cambiado. Ahora estaba preocupada. Me quedé mirándolos a ambos, y me sentí culpable por lo que mi mente pensaba hace apenas unos minutos. No entendía como había podido. Sentí una traición de mi parte hacia mi hermano.

Y también por sobre todas las cosas, me sentí lo menos humano que haya existido.

-Sí, estoy bién..- dije mientras reía nerviosamente.

Me miraron por unos segundos, sus caras nerviosas; preocupadas. Él colocó su mano en mi cabeza y largó un suspiro.

-Hace un largo rato que estás viendo a la nada. ¿Realmente estás bién? -

Cuando los ví a ambos, fue cuando realmente lo entendí.

–Sí hermano, ¡estoy realmente bién!- Mi hermano me miró; luego se miraron con Winry unos segundos más; mientras yo aún estaba riéndome. Tal vez no me veía, pero si escuchaba mi risa. Luego de eso, observé como mi hermano daba media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina; largando un suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Tengo hambre ¿sabes? Necesito comer algo; ¿esa vieja Pinako va a cocinar algo o me va a dejar que me muera de hambre?-

Winry lo miró alejarse, y comenzó a seguir sus pasos.

-¡Hey, idiota! ¡no seas tan pesado! ¡podrías hacerte algo de comer tú, ¿no crees?-

-¿YO? ¿pero no crees que como invitado que soy deberían tratarme como tal? Vamos, vamos.-

-¡Ugh! ¡qué pequeño que eres!-

-¿¡A quién le dices más pequeño que un microbio?!-

Y ellos siguieron peleando un rato más, y recuerdo que aunque no estuviera en la cocina, seguía escuchándolos y me reí por lo bajo por algunas cosas que decían.

Tal vez Winry no sabía lo que yo pensaba.

Tal vez mi hermano no sabía lo que yo pensaba.

Pero, ellos me conocían.

Sabían que algo sucedía, pero de alguna manera también sabían que si yo no decía nada, era por algo. Entonces suponían que no deberían decir nada, por ahora. Cuando ellos se miraron de esa manera… parecía que se intercambiaban pensamientos, o algo así. Suena raro, pero fue lo que yo vi.

Yo fui conciente de una realidad. Edward y Winry se quieren mucho.

No.

Se _**aman. **_

Un amor al que yo nunca tendría la puerta abierta.


End file.
